<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Shut up and take your pants off." by ducktapewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565253">"Shut up and take your pants off."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktapewritings/pseuds/ducktapewritings'>ducktapewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Babies, Married Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktapewritings/pseuds/ducktapewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip and his wife have a lil tift at the bar.<br/>Forgiveness and smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Shut up and take your pants off."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Fights with Flip were few and far between since we'd gotten together in high school. Sure, we had little disagreements now and then but never real "fights". That is, until, I went to meet him and Ron for a few drinks last night, and some skanky redhead had taken the seat next to him at the bar.</p><p> Now, I knew Flip'd never cheat on me. We'd been dating since we were just babies and been married for 5 years. But, I still didn't like the fact that he thought it was okay to be that close to another woman.</p><p> He'd told me that there wasn't nothing inappropriate said or done, and if I didn't believe him I could even ask Ron, since he'd been sitting there the whole time before I got there. But, I understood that Flip was a friendly person, and couldn't control who sat next to him  at the bar.</p><p> However, Flip and I had been going through a rough patch as it was, we'd been trying to have a baby for a little bit over a month, but we kept coming up unsuccessful. So, I knew that Flip wasn't totally in the wrong, but I was feeling a little insecure anyway, and that only made it worse.</p><p> When my phone buzzed, waking me up, I saw a notification from my period tracker app. I was in "Prime Fertility". I decided it was time to push my insecurities and silly fight with my husband aside, and hope he'd finally knock me up.</p><p> "Flip!" I shouted from the bed. "Can you come in here please?"</p><p> I could hear Flip's big feet running down the hallway, into the bedroom, and soon enough he was standing in front of the bed.</p><p> "Baby..." He started. "I'm sorry about..."</p><p> "Shut up and take your pants off."</p><p> His eyes widened and he looked down at me, unsure of what had just come out of my mouth.</p><p> "Huh?"</p><p> "I said take your pants off." I climbed out of bed and started pulling at his t-shirt. "I don't care about last night, I know you ain't doin' nothing on me."</p><p> "Okay." He nodded, crawling into bed on top of me. He kissed me quickly, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses all over me.</p><p> "You're the only one for me, baby." He whispered, hooking his fingers into my shorts. "Always."</p><p> "Yeah?" I asked, nudging him on. "That's why you was flirtin' with that girl at the bar?"</p><p> He ripped my shorts off and without warning, slipped two fingers inside of me, making me moan out.</p><p> "What'd you say, honey?" He questioned, kissing my neck.</p><p> "I..." I started, but fell speechless. </p><p> "That's what I thought." He laughed. "Fuck, feels good, babygirl?"</p><p> "Yeah, so good." I replied, snaking my hands into his shorts, grabbing at his hard cock. "Didn't I tell you to take your pants off?"<br/>
 <br/>
 "You did." He gulped, removing both his shorts and t-shirt, and I pulled off the tank top I was wearing.</p><p> "Alright come on, honey." I practically begged.</p><p> It took one quick thrust before Flip was inside of me, both of us yelling out.</p><p> "There she is." He laughed, picking up his pace. "There's my girl."</p><p> I wrapped my arms around Flip's torso as he pushed himself in and out quickly, hitting my spot harder every time.</p><p> "You gonna put a baby in me, sweetheart?" I asked, letting my hands run through his thick, dark locks.</p><p> "Hm..." He moaned off, causing me to pull a little on it, like I knew he liked.</p><p> "I want you to, Flip. I want it so bad."</p><p> "I know, babe." He grunted. "I wanna give it to you, so when everyone sees you all round and pregnant, they know how good I fuck my girl, get her all nice and full."</p><p> "Please, Flip. Please, please, please."</p><p> His name and begs just fell from my lips before I could even control them. I could tell Flip was getting ready to come, because his breath was becoming ragged and his guttural groans were coming out quicker and heavier.</p><p> "You gonna come, baby?" I asked, squeezing myself around Flip. He nodded and let his fingers find my clit, rubbing it harshly.</p><p> "You first, sweetheart. I want you to come on my cock before I come in your sweet pussy."</p><p> That was all I needed,  and I was coming hard around Flip, pulling his hair in the process. That must've been the boost he needed too, because right on cue he was yelling out, pushing himself as far as he could go inside of me.</p><p> Flip collapsed on top of me and I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. He laid his chin on my chest and smiled up at me.</p><p> "I love you." He said sweetly.</p><p> "Love you too, big daddy." I winked at him. "But, get off me."</p><p> He laughed and climbed off of me, before running into our bathroom. I, on the other hand, moved around on the bed to where my legs would go flat against the wall if I laid on my back.</p><p> Flip and I had read online that this position was really good for getting the swimmers where they needed to go, so I'd been doing it every time Flip and I had sex. A few seconds later Flip came out of the bathroom, laughing when he saw how I was laying.</p><p> He walked to me, and looked over so he was upside down in front of me.</p><p> "You promise you aren't mad about the bar?" He asked, placing one of his hands on my stomach.</p><p> "I promise." I replied, pursing my lips so he would kiss me. He did, then laid down next to me.</p><p> "I got a good feeling about this one, baby." I glanced over at him before looking back at my legs.</p><p> "Me too." He smiled.</p><p> Turns out our inclinations were right, and nine months later Natalie Alexandria Zimmerman was born.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>